Little Errors
Marked as the fourth collaboration for writers AndrewBrauer and Panda-warrior1995, Little Errors is Jacob hustling everybody to get ready for an art gallery showing, but of course, little errors ensue. Characters *Jacob *Don *Hope *Jade *Nate *Nicki *Allen (Mentioned) Transcript (Nate and Nicki are at Don's place, Nicki is looking through Don's fridge while Nate is sitting on a sofa chair) Nicki: Don, what do you have that I can drink, I can't really find that's not too heavy. Nate: Why not some bleach? Nicki: Ya know what jackass!? (Nicki throws a glass at Nate's face, but he ducks and it hits that wall.) (Jacob walks in through the front door in a tuxedo) Don: Wow, dressed formal huh? Jacob: Yep! Nate: So where'd you buy the tux? Kids department? Jacob: (Glares at Nate) I'm not THAT short. (Jade walks in behind Jacob, in a very sexy dress) Jade: I'm here. (Nate and Jacob stare at her blankly and with a bit of drool coming out of their mouths) Don: Hi Jade. (sighs) Sorry. They're both idiots. Nicki: Yeah, especially the taller one. Jade: Well Don... (Looks at her) Where's your dress, having trouble picking something out? Don: Kinda, I mean I don't really go to art shows, galleries and all that. I have no idea what to put on. Jade: I can help you, come on, let's go to your room. (They both go into Don's room, as Hope walks in through the front door, looking normal) Jacob: Why aren't you dressed!? Hope: (Sarcastically) Shit am I naked again? Jacob: Put on a dress or something! Hope: I don't do formal, you know that! Jacob: (Glares at her) Figure it out. Hope: I have to check my messages first, I locked myself out of the apartment. (Hope clicks on the answering machine, as Nate gets up and goes to the bathroom, and Nicki sits in his seat) Allen: (Double Beep) (On the answering machine) Hey Hope, call me back when you get the chance. Hope: Was that a new message? Don: (Come out of her bedroom) I dunno, was it a double beep? Jade: (From Don's bedroom) Don, come on, we have to keep looking, you have so many clothes. (Don walks back into her bedroom, as Nate gets out of the bathroom and sees Nicki in his seat) Nate: Um. Move. Nicki: Why? Nate: That was my seat! Nicki: So? Nate: Well, YOU can't sit in MY seat! Nicki: Well I am! Deal with it. Jacob: Guys, you don't have time for this, you both have to get ready, now Nate, you can get dressed, and when you come back, Nicki has to get dressed, so the seat will be there for you, okay? Nicki: But I don't wanna get up. Nate: Yeah! And I'm not leaving until she gets up! Hope: I have to go back to my place and see if Allen's okay. Jacob: Hope, no! (Hope walks out the front door as Jade comes out of Don's bedroom) Jade: Well, she's still looking. Jacob: Just tell her to put SOMETHING on! We're going to be late if this keeps up! Jade: Relax, we got twenty minutes left. Now what's going on with thing one and thing two? (Points to Nate and Nicki) Jacob: Stupid shit. Nicki: Ya know, this chair is really comfortable, bet you wish you could sit here. Nate: I WAS! Just give me my god damn seat BACK! Nicki: Tough shit. Nate: YOU BITCH! Jacob: Cut it OUT! Nicki, please, just go get dressed! Nicki: Fine! But the seat's coming with me. (Takes the chair cushion with her as she goes to another room) Jacob: Heh heh! She'll be back. Jade: So, now we just... (Sees Don walk out in a goldie locks costume) Don! It's not Halloween, what is this? Don: I DON'T KNOW THIS IS ALL I HAD LEFT! Jacob: She looks fine! JUST WEAR WHATEVER! Jade: No, Don will be laughed at, come with me. (Takes Don back into her bedroom) Nate: I... I can't believe that bitch took the chair seat.. Jacob: Just get dressed! You rented a tux, right? Nate: ... Yeah.. But.. Jacob: What? Nate: I don't have any underpants. Jacob: Just go commando! Nate: No.. Not in a rented tux that's gross. Jacob: SO ARE YOU! DAMN IT! (Nicki walks in and glares at Nate) Nicki: Where's my underwear? Nate: (Laughs) What do you mean? Jacob: (Facepalms) Oh God. Nicki: My bras and underwear are all missing, I can't find them, so... (To Nate) GIVE IT BACK!! Nate: (Trying to hold in laughter) What possible use do I have for your underwear? Nicki: (Sighs) Okay then, you leave me no choice. You hide my clothes, I'm going to do the exact opposite of what you did. Nate: What? You gonna show me my clothes? Nicki: You'll see! (Walks out the front door, as Hope walks back in, still looking normal) Jacob: HOPE! GET YOUR ASS DRESSED RIGHT NOW! HURRY! Hope: I can't find Allen, he may be in trouble, I don't know where he is! Nate: Check your messages maybe? Hope: (Sighs) I'll try. Jacob: No! We have fifteen minutes left before we have to go, just go in my room and change, you still have some dresses you left in there! Hope: I have to check! Besides I don't like DRESSES or anything 'fancy' Nate: Does it really matter at this point? Just do both Jacob: Hope, please, just get your dress on. Hope: Fine. (Goes into Jacob's bedroom) Jacob: Shit, I have a phone in there. Nate: There's no way she'd give up that easy if she didn't have some kinda trick. Nicki: (Off screen) Hay spiky-haired fucker! Nate: What is-- What the hell are you doing!? Nicki: (Walks through the front door, with all of the shirts, pants, socks, and accessories that Nate has) Alright you fucker here it is, you hide my clothes, I'm wearing everything you own! Nate: WHAT!? That's retarded! No shit you came up with it! Nicki: To make it worse, I don't have any underwear on, and it's really hot in here. (Pants) Nate: THAT'S .. Keep the pants you have on the first layer. Nicki: Well then... (Pulls out a slushie) I brought a drink to cool myself. (Purposely spills it on his first layer of clothes) Oossp! Nate: YOU CUNT! Nicki: Ass. Nate: Bitch Nicki: Goatfucker. Nate: -- What? Nicki: Hah! I win, jackass! Jacob: You know what! That's it, I've had enough of you two!! Neither of you can come with me, this is just so FUCKING STUPID!! Hope: (Comes out of Jacob's room) ... Someone left Allen a message saying "I'm gonna kill you"... WHO WAS THAT!? Jacob: It was probably his cousin. Or YOU. Hope: It wasn't ME! Jacob: JUST GET DRESSED! Don: (Comes out of her bedroom) Quick! Someone help me pick which shoes, the green or the blue! Jacob: YOU'RE GREEN, DON! PICK THE FUCKING GREEN ONES! Don: But it won't go good with my Black Dress! Jacob: THEN BLUE! JUST PUT SOMETHING ON DAMN IT! JUST GET IN THERE AND GET FUCKING DRESSED! Don: You seem mad Jacob. Jacob: YES I'M MAD! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT CAN'T YOU READ MINDS? HURRY UP DAMN IT! Don: Jacob, I... just want to... look nice for you. Jacob: WELL-- Wait.. Um.. I.. (Jade walks out, as Don goes back in her bedroom and locks the door) Jade: So, how are the others doing? Jacob: Don't ask. Hope: .... I just called back whoever called Allen..... Jacob: YOU DID WHAT? Hope: It's okay... I left a simple message, it was simple... Oh no what if it wasn't simple!? Jacob: Who cares? Do you even know who called him? Hope: Umm... Let me check my message. Jacob: Nate, Nicki, can you do something? (Nate and Nicki ignore him and keep fighting) Hope: I'll play the message for you, and you can see if it was simple or not! Jacob: Just hurry UP! Hope: Okay! (Plays the message) (On the answering machine) Hey, whoever called, I'll say this once, STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND ALLEN, GOT THAT!? (The message stops) Jacob: HOPE THAT WAS PROBABLY HIS COUSIN! KIME OR SOMETHING! Nate: Ya mean Kim? Jacob: WHO CARES! Hope that was not an okay message to send anyone!! Hope: I'm sorry, I can fix it! (Runs back into Jacob's bedroom) Jacob: No, I... (Faceplams) (Don walks out in pajamas and sits on the couch to watch TV) Jacob: What are you wearing!? Don: I call it my Netflix outfit. Jade: Oh my, looks like Nate and Nicki aren't the only ones who won't be going. Nicki: Welcome to the club Don. Jacob: Come on Don, you can't think I meant what I said? I really want you to be there.. Please just get dressed. Don: I don't know If I'm in a very 'art gallery' mood. Jacob: Come on! All this and the one person I actually wanted to come isn't coming? Please Don! I'll do anything! Please just come.. You can wear anything... Don: I don't feel like it, after being humiliated in front of my friends. Jacob: Please Don, I'll do anything, please! (Don thinks about something) Nate: You could dress up like a girl? Jacob: (Glares at Nate) Thanks bro, I'll remember that. Don: No, you should, it'll make you think about what you did to me. Nicki: (Giggles) I can see that Jacob: W-wait you don't really mean... Do I have to? Hope: It's not like you haven't done it before. One time, you broke into moms wardro- Jacob: I was a KID! You wouldn't really make me do this Don? Would you.. (Don nods, as Jacob begins to put a dress over his tuxedo) Jacob: Alright, It's almost through. Don: (Sighs) Fine, I'll come. Nicki: Aw, I wanted to see him in the dress... Nate: YOU would. Nicki: (Glares) What's that supposed to mean? Jacob: (To Don) You mean I don't have to put it on all the way? Don: No, I'll get ready, you embarassed yourself enough already. (Walks into her bedroom) Jacob: Great! Nicki, Nate, if you can get dressed real quick, you can come to the gallery, and Hope, I'll fix the message for you, got it!? Hope: Ok! But um instead of a dress can I put on a tube top and jean skirt? Jacob: That's what you always-- Just put on a fancy top and skirt. Hope: Fine... Nate: And we'll get ready too. Nicki: I agree with spike-head for once. (TEN MINUTES LATER) Jacob: Okay people, the cabs are here! Let's go! Don: Oh, and congrats on the art gallery. Now lets get outta here. (Everyone walks out the door, with Don and Jacob being the last to leave) Jacob: Well, we did it Don. Don: Yep... Well you did. Jacob: Yeah, but I'm just so glad your coming. (Hugs Don) Don: Me too bud (Hugs back) Jacob: We better hustle, let's go! (They run out of the building) (After Credits) Allen: (Beep) (On the answering machine) Hey Hope, I heard you leave the message, just so you know, that was an old message when I stayed at Don's for the night, hope you didn't think I would... you know... make you jeal... Shit! NO! Forget what I said, it was nothing, when this message pops up for anyone, please delete it and never give it Hope, bye. The End What did you think about Little Errors? Dogshit (1/5) Okay (2/5) Good (3/5) Terrific (4/5) A personal favorite (5/5) Trivia *Because Jade was the only OC Andrew used, he had to play some of Panda's OC just to keep the story going. *Inspired by the Friends episode "The One Where No One's Ready" marking it as the second episode inspired by a Friends episode, the first being Lottery Wars. *We learn that Jacob has an interest in art. *The last line with Allen's message was done by Andrew himself, who believe it would make for a funny after credits scene.